Cheating
by Felldowntherabbitshole
Summary: After Eclipse, Bella chose Jacob. But she wasn't fully happy with the decison. So Bella has been secretly cheating on Jacob with Paul.
1. Problem

**Hey guys! Okay so my friend QueenVamp and I made a bet. She has to write a story about my two favorite charaters Carlisle and Esme. And I have to write about Bella and Aro. Or Bella and Paul. So I chose Bella and Paul.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

This whole time I have been blinded by my love for Edward and Jacob, that I never payed any attention to my other opportunities.

In the end I did pick Jacob, and Edward moved with his family to Arkansas. Jacob and I bought a nice apartment in a town outside of Forks. Jacob was happy, but I wasn't completely.

I wish I saw my other opportunities so I wouldn't have to go through this now.

Today was the day. I had to tell Jacob that I was cheating on him with Paul. But, I couldn't get myself to do it. I was a coward, the look that Jacob would have on his face would kill me inside. He's gonna want to kill Paul too. But, Paul couldn't help it. Jacob didn't know this but at the exact moment Paul and I met, he imprinted on me.

"Come on Bella, you can do this." Paul encouraged me.

I shook my head, "No I can't. He's gonna be so crushed."

Paul and I were at La Push. We sat by the tree to talk while Jacob was at our apartment sleeping. When Jacob slept it was my chance to see Paul.

Paul wrapped his godly huge arms around me and kissed my head. "You can do this, babe."

The only people that knew about Paul and I were Sam and Emily. Sam had walked in on me and Paul kissing in the bathroom at Emily's place. At first he was devastated that we were doing this to Jacob. But, after Paul explained what happened with the imprinting and how I loved him too but didn't want to hurt Jake. He understood.

I told Emily of course. Emily and I became best friends a long time ago. I tell her everything. Emily is like the older sister I never had.

"I love you. But I don't think I could do it." I said quietly.

"You can, I have faith in you." He squeezed me a little tighter and kissed my cheek.

I turned my face to look at Paul. He was so beautiful, and his muscles were godlike. I shook my head. Jacob is going to be crushed.

"I'm such a slut." I muttered.

His jaw fell open, "No Bella, you are not."

I pushed him away and stood up. I ran my hand run through my hair once and closed my eyes.

"I'm gonna go inside to see Emily and Leah." I said.

He nodded. I turned around and walked slowly to the house.

What made me do this in the first place? What made me cheat on Jacob? I'll tell you what love. Stupid, pointless, and complicated love. Wouldn't it just be easier for everyone if I just stayed in Phoenix with Renee?

As I got to the porch of Emily's I noticed Sam Uley sitting on the railing.

"Hey, Bambi." Sam said.

"Hey, Sam." I chuckled.

Sam always called me Bambi, because Bambi is innocent and clumsy. Well, at least I used to be innocent. But on the bright side I'm still clumsy.

I walked over to him and sat next to him on the railing.

"Paul wants me to tell Jacob. In a sense I do with all my heart. But, I'm a coward." I admitted.

He rolled his eyes, "I know you Bella Swan, you can do it."

"But he's going to be mad. He'll hate me."

"No he won't. Sure he'll be mad for a while but he'll get over it. You just need to give him some time."

I shook my head. "I wish it was that easy. To tell him and have everything be fine."

He put his arm around me, "It will be. Just you wait and see."

This is what I loved about the werewolves. Sam could put his arm around me and it could mean nothing. We were all family here, and Sam was like the big brother.

"Thanks." I said.

I jumped off the railing and went inside to see Emily and Leah. Emily was in the kitchen making muffins while Leah sat on the counter drawing. As she usually did now a days in her free time.

"Hey, Bella." Leah said cheerfully.

Leah has been a lot nicer to me, ever since our parents got married last year. When Charlie told me he was gonna ask Sue to marry him, he said he wanted to be romantic. So when I was giving him lessons on how to be, he totally tuned me out. So all he ended up doing was putting the ring in a beer bottle. Sue almost choked on it but she found it and said yes.

"Hey," I said. "Mmmm Emily those muffins smell good."

"Thank you, there blueberry." She said.

I walked over to the kitchen and sat next to Leah. "Oh Leah, your getting a lot better at drawing." I exclaimed.

"I know. I've been taking classes." She said not skipping a beat.

She slid some paper and a pencil towards me. "Here, you try."

I picked up the pen and pondered for a minute what I would draw. Leah must have noticed I was stumped.

"Draw something your feeling." She suggested.

I nodded and started drawing. When I was finished, I looked up at Emily.

"What's that?" She asked.

"My future." I muttered.

It was a picture of me with a knife in my heart.

**So what do you think? **

**Leave comments!**


	2. Confession

**Hey guys! Thankx for the comments. It only makes me wanna write more =P. I'm going to try to make my stories longer. But this chapter only, is going to be very short. **

**Bella's POV**

"Oh Bella, throw that away." Emily said as she waved her hand at me.

I sighed, then crumpled the paper up into a round ball and tossed it into the waste basket next to the counter.

"What are you guys talking about?" Leah asked.

I shook my head. For a second I actually forgot Leah didn't know about Paul and I. "Nothing Leah its a inside joke." I said a little too quickly.

Leah looked at me for a moment with the stink eye. She knew something was up. I just continued to look at her and smile. After a couple of seconds, which felt like minutes, she turned back to her notepad and continued to draw.

I let out a silent sigh of relief and turned my attention back to Emily. She was just taking the muffins out of the oven, as Sam and Paul walked in.

"Hey boys. Look what I got." Emily said as she waved the muffin tray in the air.

"Come to papa." Sam said. He went to the muffins, but to my surprise he just picked them up and set them down. Then he wrapped his arms around Emily and held her tight while he gave her a big kiss. He really does love her.

Leah looked up from her notepad, "Get a room." She huffed.

Emily giggled while Sam rolled his eyes. Sam let go of Emily and sat next to me by the counter, and Paul sat next to him.

Sam took one look at Paul and then at me. His eyes were narrowed and then relaxed.

"Leah, Embry's looking for you outside." He said.

She grabbed her notepad and stencils, "Oh what does that loser want?" She asked as she headed for the door.

As soon as she was out of ear shot Sam began to speak.

"You need to tell Jake, pronto."

I rolled my eyes and put my head on the table. I had a feeling Embry didn't really want Leah. I felt a hand rub my head. I didn't need to look up to know who it was. It was Emily.

"Bella, you can do it Sam and I have faith." She murmured.

"I'll be right by your side, Bella." Paul said soothingly.

I lifted my head up and looked at Paul.

"No, if your next to me he'll hurt you. I can't have that."

"Don't worry about me. I can take him."

I looked at Sam and then Emily. "Fine, I'll tell him. But not tonight."

"Why?" Sam asked.

"Because......." I paused. I had to think of an good reason. "There's a game tonight." I said, but it sounded more like a question.

"Who's playing?" Emily asked suspiciously.

I looked at the floor, "The Cubs vs. The Bears."

It was silent for a moment. Then Paul took my hand, "So tonight then?"

"Yes." Sam answered.

"Can't you two at least come?" I asked Sam and Emily.

"No Bella, this is something you and Paul have to do alone." Emily said.

I let out a loud sigh. I knew I had to do this tonight. I just hope I don't hurt Jake to much.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

This was it.

Paul and I were standing outside the door of Jake and I's apartment. Paul was hugging me, and reassuring me that it was okay. But I knew better, Jake wouldn't take this well.

As we walked into the house Jake was sitting in the living room watching tv.

His head looked up when he heared the door open.

"Hey Bells...Paul." He said.

I took one look at his face and turned for the door. I was about to make a break for it, when Paul grabbed my hand. "No." He whispered.

I sighed and nodded. I walked over to Jake slowly, as if I were doing the walk of shame. Jake must have seen the worried look on my face.

"Bella, what wrong?" He asked as he turned of the tv.

I, then, deceided to sit down on the big brown chair. It would be better if I sat. Paul stood next to my chair. I closed my eyes and held my breath.

"Bella, your scaring me." Jake said.

Paul nudged me, "Tell him Bella."

"Jake, this isn't easy for me." I started.

I opened my right eye, and saw Jake's worried face. How could I tell him? He looked so Innocent. He cared for me much more than I deserved.

"Spit it out Bella." Jake practically yelled.

"Jake, I...." I hesitated.

"Yes?"

"Am............cheating..........on..................you...............with.......Paul." I said slowly.

His face turned bright red.


	3. Flashback

**Thankx for all your reviews! **

**This part is going to be a flashback to when Bella and Paul met back during the book New Moon. (My version of it at least)**

**Paul's POV**

Whoever thought that football was an amazing game, is oblivious to whats really going on here. All it is big, muscular men that wear really tight pants, and padding try to get a ball to a side. Its really pathetic and has no point. But the pack loves watching it so who am I to judge.

We were all sitting in the living room of Emily's house. Me, Embry, Jared, Sam, and Emily of course. Emily was even into football, which I didn't get either. Didn't most girls hate sports? But, I guess that's one of the reasons Sam loves Emily. She's different.

Speaking of which. I've been thinking a lot about one thing lately.

Imprinting.

What did it feel like? Would I be the same Paul after it happens? If it happens.

I was thinking of these thoughts when Jake came in.

"Hey guys!" Jake said.

I looked over to the door to see Jake, but he wasn't by himself he was with a girl. But it wasn't just any girl she was special. She's very fair-skinned, with long, straight, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. Her face was heart-shaped with a wide forehead, widow's peak, large, wide-spaced eyes, prominent cheekbones, and a thin had a narrow jaw with a pointed chin too. Her lips are a little out of proportion, a bit too full for her jaw line. Her eyebrows were darker than her hair and more straight than they are arched. She's also the most beautiful girl I have ever seen in my life.

Oh crap!

Did I just imprint?

I've never noted everything about a girl like that before. I must have.

"This is Bella." Jake said, gesturing to the girl next her him. This was Bella? The Bella that he has been talking about non stop? And I just imprinted on her?

"Oh so this is the vampire girl." Jared said as she shook her hand.

Bella looked down and forced a smile. Emily nudged Jared in the chest and quickly came to Bella's side.

"I'm sorry about that, he usually just blurts out what he's thinking." She turned to look at Jared, "Which he needs to work on."

"It's okay." Bella said quickly.

"I'm Emily by the way, and thats Jared." She said gesturing to the dim-rod.

Sam stood up, and Emily gestured to him. "And that's Sam."

"Hey." He said friendly.

Bella just waved.

Embry jumped up quickly and put his arm around Bella, "And I'm the man of your dreams." Jake elbowed him, and Embry shook his head, "Or you can call me Embry."

It was quiet for minute. I suddenly realized everyone was waiting for me to say something. I walked over and stood by Sam, "I'm Paul." I murmured.

She held her hand out to shake mine. I hesitated for a minute and then reached my hand out. I don't know if she felt it, but when I touched her hand I felt a shock. I quickly pulled away.

Emily rolled her eyes and grabbed Bella's hand, "Come on Bella, the games on. Do you watch football?"

Bella sat on the couch next to her and shook her head, "Honestly I think it's pointless."

Wow. We definitely have things in common.

Jake chuckled, and sat on the other side of Bella, "Which is exactly why you need to watch it. It's not pointless. Man, Bells your just like Paul."

Bella looked up at me, then at the TV.

Everyone ended up crowding around the TV in the small living room. I watched Bella more than the game. As I did I noticed she likes to bite her finger nails. Which didn't effect the way I felt about her, it was just an observation. She was also not really paying attention to the game at all. She was usually looking around the room, observing the people and the surroundings.

She looked mostly at the picture above the mantle. It was of Sam and Emily when they decieded to go on vacation to Hawaii. They needed "alone time", or what Sam called it "none of your fricken buisness". But anyway, they were at the beach and Sam was giving Emily a piggy back ride in it.

Bella smiled as she looked at it.

Once the game was over, Jake decided it was time to take Bella home.

"Bye guys." Bella said shyly.

Emily hugged her, "Bella, you can stop by anytime you like."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Bella continued to say good bye to everyone else. She waited to say good bye to me last. Once she got to me, my palms started to sweat.

"Bye, Paul." She said. She didn't look me in the eye, I couldn't tell if that was good or bad. But I continued to look her head on.

"Goodbye, Bella."

She smiled and followed Jake out of the door.

**Comment!**

**Oh and theres a poll on my profile on who you think Bella should be with in this story!**


	4. Hospital

**HAHA IM BACK! And I brought QueenVamp with me because I need help with this chapter. I'm not a very good write when it comes to fighting, but that's why Ms. Queeny is here to help :)**

**Also, I'm looking for a BETA so write me on PM and apply.**

**Bella's POV**

"Jake?" I questioned slowly.

Faster than my mind could register, Jake was out of his chair and Paul was being held by his neck to the wall. I screamed and the plaster on the wall started to crack. Paul's emeraldgreen eyes widened farther than humanly possible, and very quietly you could hear him start to choke.

"Dude, calm down. Let's try to talk about this." Paul gasped between breathes.

With a snap of Jake's wrist, Paul was thrown half way across the room. "Calm down? Calm down? Your telling me to clam down? How dare you!" Jake stalked towards Paul.

My mind started to work again and I ran to Jake trying to pull him back. "Jake stop!" I screamed.

If I didn't do something, Jake would kill Paul. I won't let Paul die because of something I did.

Jake half turned to me, and the look in his eye was almost murderous.

The next thing I knew, there was a giant rust red wolf in front of me. And I was on the ground bleeding from the throat.

**Paul's POV**

Jacob had phased after seeing Bella, and she was too close at the time. So when he exploded his paw slashed across her neck, from her left ear down to her right shoulder. Luckily we made it to the hospital in time before she lost too much blood. We told the doctor she was in the woods after dark and a bear came.

That, of course, was the cover up story. Everyone in La Push knew who the werewolves were, and that Bella had simply gotten too close when one of us was phasing. But they would not know the cause of Jake's phasing.

Jake split after he had realized what he had done to Bella. He had tried to apologize, but Bella couldn't understand because of the fact he was still in wolf form. I crawled out from under the table and pulled Bella toward me, then Jake ran out the front door and leaped over the balcony and into the woods.

Sam had sent Jared and Seth to track him, while the rest of us hung around the hospital. Leah and Emily, the two most unlikely people, were hugging each other and calling Charlie to tell him what happened (What really happened.) and that he should get down here as soon as possible. Sam was standing next to me, hand on my shoulder, trying to console me.

"She's going to be alright." He whispered mutely, but everyone heard.

"They said we were close. It was going to take a miracle, were lucky." I put my forehead on my palm. "What if we _weren't _lucky?"

Sam said nothing and I chewed on my lip for a while. "This is all my fault. I imprinted on her."

"It's not your fault. Imprinting is something we can't control..." Sam sighed. "I thought I taught you all well enough to know to get away from someone when you know your going to phase." I looked up at Sam who was starring at Emily; no doubt tracing the scars on the side of Emily's face thinking back to that day...

"Jake was too angry to move. He was coming at me and Bella tried to stop him." Sam looked down at me again and then at my neck were the brusies from Jake's fingers were still healing. "We told him, he jumped at me, held me to a wall, threw me aside and when he was coming at me again Bella jumped between us."

Around us the doctors conversations started to pick up.

"...slashed her throat...lost a lot of blood...miracle...wheres her father..."

A nurse walked to the waiting room, "Can I see Mr. Charlie Swan?"

"He's not..." I started.

"I'm here." Charlie announced as he rushed into the room. Suddenly his gaze swept through him, looking for Jacob. Then he turned back to the nurse, "How is she?"

"Stable, she lost a lot of blood, and she'll have some nasty scars but I think she'll make a full recovery. She just has to be more careful next time she wondering the woods." The nurse smiled at Charlie. "Would you like to see her?"

Everyone in the waiting room stood up.

"Umm, only three people at a time." She quickly added.

Without waiting for an invitation, I walked past the nurse and into the hallway. I noticed Sam, and Charlie followed.

"Where's Jacob?" Charlie asked Sam, "And why is Paul coming?"

"I'll explain later, Charlie."

"No, where is Jacob?" Sam stopped Charlie dead in his tracks and his voice lowered as he began from the beginning. I continued walking, looking into every room until I found Bella.

She was hooked up to an IV, and a whole bunch of other machines. Bandages were wrapped around her neck and her torso, the nurse wasn't kidding when she told us the neck was very sensitive. A doctor stood beside her bed, writing down notes. I noticed Bella wasn't wide awake but she was awake enough to notice me.

"Paul?" I murmured.

I casually waved, as the doctor asked me "What's your relation?"

"I'm her boyfriend." I smiled.

He nodded his head, "I'll leave you two for a minute."

As soon as he left Bella began, "Boyfriend?"

"He wouldn't have let me see you if I had just said friend."

"Come here." She waved. I walked slowly across the white tile floor, until I reached her. I knelt beside her so she didn't have to look up.

"Charlie's here." I said.

"I figured. How much does her know?"

"Sam's telling him.." I was cut off by Charlie sprinting in.

"Bella, how could you cheat on Jake?" Charlie gasped.

"Everything." I finished. I turned my head and growled at Charlie, "It wasn't my fault I imprinted. We can't control these things."

Sam walked in behind Charlie, "It's true, we can't. And can you listen to the rest of the story before you go charging off? Jake is the one who scratched Bella, not Paul." My temper spiked at the memory, and the knowledge Charlie thought it was my fault.

"Does it matter what happen?" Bella sobbed, "Yes Jake scratched me but I deserve it. I should have never cheated on him! It's all my fault! Paul I love you, but I can't be with you! Not after this!"

I tried to fight back just as the doctor walked in. "Visiting times are over."

"I'm spending the night here." Charlie announced. The doctor nodded as he led Sam and I out of the room.

**Plz comment!**


	5. Talking

**Anybody wanna help make my stories better? I NEED A BETA! so plz help out and PM me. Sorry this chapter so short, but the next chapter will be the final so I need to work on that.**

**Paul's POV**

It had been two days after the accident. I visited Bella anytime I could. Bella and I had talked about our relationship. We knew we could try to stay away from each other but it wouldn't work. We had to be together, we were like two magnets.

Jake hadn't visited at all. Which surprised me, even though he was upset about Bella and me, I thought he would at least show up. But theres Jake for you.

The doctor told us Bella would be leaving the hospital tomorrow, so I was visiting her today so I could help put some of her stuff together. Like her cards, balloons and such. Bella was gonna move in with me, since she assumed she wasn't welcome back into Jacob's apartment.

As I walked into Bella's room, I was surprised to see Jake sitting in the chair next to Bella's bed. They both looked up at me instantly, as if they were surprised I showed up.

"Hey." I squeaked.

Bella smiled, and Jake looked at the floor. He was still upset, and he had every reason to be.

"Should I leave?" I pointed to the door.

"No, " Bella waved for me to sit on the edge of her bed, "Come here." I followed her command.

"We all need to talk about this." Bella insisted.

"I agree." I tried to grab Bella's hand put she pulled it away mouthing 'not now'

I nodded. She was right of course, Jake didn't need to see that.

"How could you two do that to me? I mean Bella at least you could have left me and then did it. And Paul your suppose to be one of my best friends." Jake looked up, to my surprise he had a tear rolling down his cheek.

"I'm so sorry." Bella choked out, "And I don't know what I could say to you, but what I do know this that I love Paul. And Jake I'm so sorry I never told you. It's just.."

"I imprinted on her." I interupted.

Jake eyes met mine, his face became red and he looked even more pissed off. He stood up, "Well that changes everything."

"Sorry but you know we can't control who we imprint on." I said.

"Ya I know but you never told me. I would have rather have you tell me instead of having me be with her until it came out!" He shouted.

"We didn't want to hurt you." Bella even started crying. Everyone was crying except me. Geezz I feel like an ass but I can't cry. I didn't even cry when my dad dies when I was a kid. Jared and Embry joke around and say I'm cold hearted. But I'm not at all, I can feel as sad as fuck but I can't get one tear so roll down my face. No matter what I do.

"Well, you did." Jake stormed out of the room.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

The rest of the day went slowly. I stayed with Bella the entire day, and all we did was watch a movie. We didn't even pack like we intented too. I didn't have the energy to put stuff in a book. Yes, I was that lazy.

Bella was pretty much better, her neck wasn't cut up too bad. You could tell she was cut up but it wasn't that bad at all. Bella will make a full recovery.

I spent the night at the hospital, it was the last night Bella would be there so I wanted to be there with her.

We haven't heard from Jake, he didn't call back that day. And I doubted he would stop by because Bella was leaving the hospital.

Bella and I were arrived at my house around noon. A couple of days went by, and still no Jake.

I walked into the living room to find Bella lounging on the couch, while her feet were rested on the coffee table.

"Hello, beautiful." I jumped over the couch, and reacted Bella's lounging style as I kissed her cheek.

She giggled, "Hello there."

"What are we doing today?" I questioned.

"About that," she paused, "Jake texted me."

My head twitched a little, "What did he say?""

Bella started playing with her fingers, "He wants to comeover."

Normally I would be all for that, but after all of this happened I was kind of wary. I mean last time we talked didn't go so well and I knew this time it would go the same way.

"When?"

"He's on his way."


	6. The End

**Sadly this is the last chapter of 'Cheating' I wanna thank all of you guys for the comments I love them. This is my favorite story I have written on fanfic, because it was the most fun.**

**Bella's POV**

"Okay, are you nervous?" Paul asked.

"No." I lied. Of course I was nervous, every time I tried to talk to Jake about this he got all pissed off.

Instantly my phone went off, a text from Jake. "here" It read. "Paul, he's here."

He stood up and grabbed my hand, "Let's go." I set my phone down next to me and let him lead me outside. Jake sat on the porch step. I let go of Paul hand, and sat next to Jake.

"Hi." I tried a smile.

"Hey." He said in a low whisper.

"We need to talk about this. I can't live like this Jacob, and I know you can't either." I pointed out. "I'm sorry so for hurting you and I.."

Jacob, who now decided to stand, cut me off, "Save the crap Bella! I'm tired of hearing you say I'm sorry! You know what sorry isn't always good enough!"

My eyes widened a fraction of an inch, Jake was pissed. But I guess not enough to morph.

"I loved you Bella, more than anyone. And I thought you felt the same but obviously not." That made me break down. Tears started streaming down my face. I fell so bad, but there's nothing to say except sorry. And he doesn't want to hear it.

"Jake, I.." I swallowed. What am I suppose to say?

"Don't be mad at Bella, Jake, if you should be mad at anyone it should be me. I'm the one who started all of this." Paul stood up to reason with him.

Jake pointed his finger in Paul's face, "You shut the hell up, this is between me and Bella."

Paul pushed his finger out of his face, "Obviously not, you what I'm tired of you. My god Jake, people make mistakes. Your not perfect, Bella's not perfect, hell I'm not even perfect! Just forgive her, you of all people know you can't help who you like or love. I love Bella and she loves me. She didn't have to cheat to figure that out. Destiny would have brought us together anyway. It just came sooner than later. You just have to except this, and if you can't I guess...there's the way out." Paul pointed down the drive way.

Everyone stayed quiet for a few seconds. Wow I can't believe Paul just said that. I've wanted to say that to Jake ever since but I've never had the guts. But here was Paul saying it as if it were nothing. As if it had no meaning.

I stood up and grabbed Jake's hands, I was calmed down enough so you could understand me clearly. "Your going to find someone, someone amazing, someone beautiful, someone whos perfect for you." I kissed his hand, "But its just not me."

"I did find that girl Bella and it was you." He looked at me dead on in the eyes.

"No its not, and you know it."

"Your going to be fine." Paul insisted.

Jake was again quiet, I let go of his hand. And I backed up so I would be standing side by side with Paul.

"Your right, I will be fine. My heart will heal, after some time."

I was going to tell him if he needed anything I was still here for him. But he already turned around and started walking down the drive way.

~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X~

**One Year Later**

My life with Paul that past year was amazing, and looking back on it the best time of my life.

I moved into Paul's house a couple weeks after talking to Jake. Paul and I have been inseparable. We never leave each others side. And a couple of months ago Paul proposed to me, and of course I said yes. It seemed like everything was falling into place. And when I thought it couldn't get any better, I found out I was pregnant last month. We think were having a girl but of course we have to wait a couple more months to find that out. If its a girl were naming her Tess Nicole Emphiram. I've always loved the name Tess ever since I was a little girl. And if we have a boy it will be William James Emphiram. Paul has always liked the name Will. After the baby is born Paul and I will get married and will live happily ever after, again.

I haven't heard from Jake a whole lot since the blow out at our house a year ago. All I know it Jake left Forks to visit his sisters Rachel and Rebecca in Utah. He came back yesterday and texted me and told me he would be visitng us today.

His car pulled into the drive way, as I was eating my sandwich. "Paul, Jake's here!" I put down my sandwich, and walked to the door. Paul was quickly at my side.

"Who's that?" He whispered in my ear. I shrugged and walked on the porch.

There was a girl with him she was slender, like an athletic appearance to her. She she came a little closer to me I noticed her olive complexion. She had brown eyes, and straight blond hair. She was very pretty.

"Bella!" To my surprise Jake ran up and hugged me.

"Hi Jake." I laughed. He stopped hugging me and put his hand on my stomach, "Hows the baby?"

"How did you know?" I was surprised, Paul and I were planning on telling him today.

"You told Charlie and you know how him and Billy gossip all the time. Billy told me." He smiled. "Hey Paul." Jake held out his hand, and Pual returned the gesture.

"Hello." He girl smiled behind Jake.

"Oh I'm sorry babe." Jake turned back towards the girl.

Babe?

"This is Bella and Paul. Guys this is my girlfriend, Beth."

Girlfriend!

She held out her hand, but I just hugged her. "We hug here."

She giggled, "Okay fine by me. Do you have a bathroom? I really have to go."

"Yeah, Paul will you show her?" I asked. Paul nodded and Beth followed him into the house. Leaving me and Jake alone.

"So you got a girlfriend?" I teased.

He laughed, " Yeah, I never thought I would be able to get over you. But when I'm with Beth its like my whole world is perfect."

I smiled, "I'm happy for you. Jake you know I love you and I always will. But this is how things should be. Your with Beth, and I'm pregnant with Paul."

"And Bella, I see that now." Jake smiled.

**Thank you :)**


End file.
